Interlude
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Alicia tente de rassurer Kalinda après les menaces de Lemond Bishop.


**Titre : Interlude**

**Auteur : SSJL  
**

**Traducteur : hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)**

* * *

« Ca va aller. »

Bien sûr qu'Alicia dirait cela. Au fond, même après tout ce qu'elle a enduré, et les choses qu'elle a vues, elle continue de croire en la justice, au mythe d'un monde sûr. Kalinda ne répond pas, parce que même avec ce qu'elle a bel et biendit à Alicia, elle ne peut pas tout à fait se résoudre à lui expliquer à quel point elles ont des raisons d'avoir peur. Mais son visage est bien trop révélateur ces temps-ci, et même si Alicia ne voit pas tout, elle n'est pas assez naïve pour passer complètement à côté de la peur de Kalinda.

« Tu ne me crois pas. »

Non, et Kalinda ne mentira pas là-dessus. Elle adresse à Alicia un demi-sourire qui, elle l'espère, la satisfera, mais pas de chance.

« Kalinda. On va arranger ça. » Sa voix s'adoucit pour la rassurer – un ton personnel au lieu du ton professionnel. Puis, sa main se pose sur le bras de Kalinda, et très bien, là c'est plus personnel.

« Ca ira. » répète Alicia. Et puis, d'un ton sincère : « Je ne vais pas laisser quoi que ce soit t'arriver. »

C'est peut-être parce que Kalinda n'a toujours pas l'air convaincu, qu'Alicia fait quelque chose d'encore plus exceptionnel.

Ses lèvres sont douces comme un murmure sur la joue de Kalinda, si chaudes que cela brûle presque, et elles s'attardent là quelques secondes ou une éternité. Le plus surprenant n'est pas la démonstration d'affection physique qui ne lui ressemble pas – elle pourrait encore être interprétée comme un simple geste de réconfort. C'est qu'ensuite, Alicia ne recule que du quart de la distance, et que son visage reste là, juste là, plus près qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Et il y a ce regard – un regard que Kalinda reconnaît.

Sans réfléchir, la main de Kalinda jaillit et se referme - sans douceur - dans les cheveux d'Alicia. C'est instinctif, comme de reprendre son souffle lorsqu'on est hors d'haleine après un long moment sous l'eau, ou de plisser les yeux quand on sort en plein soleil. C'est ce qu'elle fait lorsqu'elle désire quelqu'un – lorsqu'on la désire. Les yeux d'Alicia sont vifs, grands ouverts, et elle ne se dérobe pas – c'est une révélation stupéfiante mais une certitude : elle le fera. Si Kalinda l'embrasse, elle lui rendra son baiser. Si Kalinda la touche, Alicia la laissera faire.

C'est … inattendu. Les lèvres d'Alicia s'entrouvrent, elle se rapproche de quelques centimètres seulement : une invitation. Elle semble prête, curieuse et ouverte, et c'est absolument tout ce que Kalinda aurait pu imaginer dans ses rêves les plus secrets.

Elle est complètement paralysée.

Entre ce que lui inspire Alicia, et ce que lui inspire le sexe, il n'y a rien qui puisse appartenir au même univers. Elle ne désire pas manipuler Alicia, ni l'utiliser, ni avoir du pouvoir sur elle. Kalinda désire d'Alicia des choses qu'elle ne reconnaît même pas, et là maintenant, avec le souffle d'Alicia sur sa joue, et ce regard dans ses yeux, Kalinda réalise avec horreur que si elle l'embrasse, elle court le danger mortel de craquer complètement. La crise de nerfs de l'ascenseur du cabinet Lockhart-Gardner, deuxième prise, sauf que cette fois serait pire, bien pire, car Alicia serait là pour voir.

Pour la première fois de sa vie d'adulte, Kalinda ne sait pas du tout comment gérer ce genre de situation.

Ses doigts se resserrent dans les cheveux d'Alicia pour l'empêcher d'avancer davantage. Plus personne ne bouge, et Alicia la regarde d'un air interrogateur, la scrute intensément pour trouver une quelconque preuve que ce n'était pas une erreur d'appréciation de sa part – que Kalinda désire cela. Que Kalinda le désirait.

Kalinda parvient à dire « Il faut que j'y aille » par politesse, avant de prendre la fuite – sans un regard en arrière. Elle se sent incapable de supporter ne serait-ce que l'air désolé sur le visage d'Alicia, encore moins d'entendre Alicia dire qu'elle est navrée, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû présumer, ce ton _professionnel _qui reprend sa place pour dissimuler son embarras.

Elle a l'impression d'avoir le visage en feu dans l'air printanier de Chicago, plus chaud encore à l'endroit incandescent où se trouvaient les lèvres d'Alicia rien qu'un instant auparavant. Elle se sent stupide et paniquée à parts égales.

C'était plus facile quand Alicia la détestait. Parce qu'alors, Kalinda pouvait savoir exactement ce qu'elle ressentait, faire des choses pour elle, et n'avait pas à _l'affronter,_ ni à affronter cela. A présent, il est stupéfiant qu'après tout ce qui a mal tourné entre elles – ce soit comme _ça _qu'elle va tout foutre en l'air.

C'est la situation la plus tristement ironique qu'elle ait vécue à ce jour.


End file.
